


Fancy Dress

by IceNChrome



Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Slight clothes fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: Francis finally gets a second helping of Hickey. He decides he'd like a memento of the encounter and goes about getting it in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Cornelius Hickey
Series: What Happens on The Terror and Erebus... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528343
Kudos: 13





	Fancy Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Finally...more Hickey-humpin' for Francis! :D I edited this to the most bizarre soundtrack of shit, I hope it didn't make it too weird. I always think 'OK that's cool, done!' then come back and read it later and go 'What the fuck have you done?' meh.

Captain Crozier was halfway through another overly full glass of whisky when the knock sounded at the door. He controlled the urge to rush over and instead just bid them enter. To his poorly-concealed delight, Jopson slid open the door and ushered in Hickey. 

Thomas Jopson was a very observant man. That was part of his job after all, to see to and anticipate the needs of his Captain. He detected a disturbing flash of intense desire in Crozier’s eyes as he beheld Hickey. As for Hickey, his entire demeanor changed upon entering the room. He affected an almost predatory air. A feral and secretive heaviness charged the atmosphere between Cornelius Hickey and Captain Crozier. Jopson shuddered at it’s silent magnitude.

“Thank you, Jopson.” Crozier said, a strange smile forming on his face. Jopson favored Hickey with a glare, and wanted to say…something, anything to let this scheming _thing_ know he had him in his sights, but decided to refrain from comment. For now. He left them alone, cringing as he went outside.

“Are you well tonight, Mr. Hickey?” Crozier asked evenly as the door closed behind Jopson.

“I fare much better tonight than last, sir.” Hickey moved to the table where Crozier’s charts lay scattered. One of his slim fingers trailed along the edge of it slowly as he went. Francis followed the track of his finger hungrily.

“What ailed you?” Crozier said, leaning back in his chair and regarding Hickey with heavy-lidded eyes. 

“I think supper didn’t agree with me.” He threw a sidewise glance Crozier’s way.

He now stood in front of his Captain. Smiling ever so softly, he took two more steps. One foot on either side of Crozier’s, hands on his hips. The Captain stared up at him, unable to say much of anything. Such an insolent, daring little thing.

“You missed me I take it?” Hickey asked slyly.

Crozier reached for Hickey’s wrists; fumbled at them as he couldn’t quite reach from his current position. Hickey grinned and said, “You want me to come closer?”

“Come here now.”

Cornelius slowly mounted Crozier’s lap, and ran his hands up and down the other man’s chest; catching him with a smoldering stare and saying nothing.

“I did miss you. I’ve needed you for two days.”

“Oh, but you had a little of me, Captain, yeah? In the hall?”

Tentative hands circled Cornelius’ hips and squeezed, then pulled him forward. The slight body on his lap was easy to manhandle. That was part of the attraction. So pliable and warm, yet not too delicate. Such a lovely little body to hold and squeeze and fuck hard. He could put Hickey into any position he wanted him. Pick him up and hold him while he fucked him against the wall if he felt so inclined.

Hickey removed his coat, and carefully hung it on the chair behind Crozier, leaning in close to him as he did. The Captain inhaled his scent and his hands gripped tighter, feeling muscles and bones under his grasp. Wanting to squeeze harder, already squeezing a bit too hard.

“Now now, no need for that.” Hickey admonished, wincing and tapping Crozier’s hands. “I’ll do anything ya want.”

“I’m sorry, Beauty.” Francis murmured, pulling Hickey against him, and burying his face in his neck. “My Beauty…”

The Captain was quite into his cups tonight. Seemed the drink didn’t have much effect on his cock though; he was hard as a rock, pushing insistently against his lover for friction. Finally, Cornelius showed some mercy and circled his hips erotically on Crozier’s erection. 

“You like that, Captain?”

“Yes…”

“Are _you_ feeling well, Sir?” Hickey teased. “You appear a bit short of breath. Perhaps I should fetch the doctor for you?”

“Got all my cures right here in this room.” Crozier asserted. With that, he pulled Hickey back against him. He felt Hickey’s hot little tongue licking at his neck. Hickey worked his way up to Francis’ lips and they kissed long and hard, tongues fucking in and out of each other’s mouths. Good GOD Hickey could kiss! He’d suck out a man’s soul like this! His senses were filled with Cornelius, and he once again breathed in his scent, cherishing it. He’d love to have that smell on him all the time. He’d want to be up on deck, and get a whiff of that sweet scent from time to time to remind him of the dark pleasures he shared with his ‘beauty’.

 _I want the scent of what’s mine!_ His animal-brain growled.

That base thought gave him an idea. He pushed a surprised Cornelius backwards a bit and told him, “I have something I want you to do for me.”

Cornelius nodded.

“Get up for me, beauty. I need to get something.”

Hickey wondered what in the world Crozier could be up to as he got up then settled in the vacated chair. He smiled crookedly as Crozier wavered a bit and tried to catch his balance. 

“Would you…you…take off…” Francis slurred.

“Take off my clothes? Of course, sir.” Cornelius purred in a obedient tone.

“I want to dress you up in something finer.”

Unsure of what to expect, Cornelius was quite astonished when Crozier reappeared from his bedchamber with his overcoat and a shirt. He tossed them both at Cornelius and smiled when they draped over him. “I want you to wear those so I can smell you afterward.” He looked at Hickey like he was an unfinished painting for a minute. Then he went back into his bedchamber, rummaged around a bit and came back with a pair of boots. “These too.”

Hickey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Your boots, Captain?” 

Crozier waved a hand at Hickey and said, “Consider it…our own version of a fancy dress party.”

*

Cornelius Hickey draped one leg over the arm of the chair he currently occupied. He was nude from the waist down, clad only in Crozier’s shirt, long coat and boots. He snuggled into the corner of the chair, looking like a little king on a throne. A wanton, filthy little lust king. 

Francis stood in front of this obscene vision and tried to steady himself. This was almost too much. He should end this right now, and tell Mr. Hickey to get dressed and get to his own bed and hopefully never do this again. He should not be doing this blasphemous thing with one of his men…or ANY man…what was wrong with him?

“Captain? Are you with me?” The lust-king asked, interrupting Francis’ train of thought in a voice barely above a whisper. He smirked at Crozier’s dazed state and reached over to the table where a full glass of whisky sat, freshly poured. Picking up the glass he took a light sip, then set the glass on the chair between his legs, locking eyes with Francis.

As Crozier watched, Hickey’s finger slowly traced the rim of the glass. “Sir? Do you want it?” Hickey’s intense stare never wavered. The finger dipped into the glass and then disappeared into that hot, wet mouth, drawing in and out slowly, before his hand dropped to slide down his thigh.

“Dear God.” Francis croaked. “I’ve never seen the like of ya.” 

“No? I hope it _is_ to your liking then…Sir.” Those big blue eyes were unmerciful.

“Oh…” Francis dropped to his knees in front of Hickey. In front of the Lust King. He was now just a dutiful subject. He thought for a moment he might be dreaming, and this wasn’t real. This was the kind of thing that a man only entertained in his own mind, a shameful fantasy for lonely times.

Hickey shifted slightly and Francis watched the taut muscles in his stomach flex a bit as he moved. His mouth went dry. “It’s all for you. _Only_ you.” Hickey crooned. Francis Crozier would have easily recognized the lie for what it was were it not for whiskey as well as lust enveloping his mind in it’s fog.

Crozier tried to suppress a whimper, but what came out sounded like strangled grunt. He finally reached out a trembling hand for the glass of whiskey that rested just a scant inch from Hickey’s cock. He have to brush his hand against it to pick up the glass. Instead of doing that, he ran the tips of his fingers along Hickey’s lower abdomen and trailed them all the way down along his cock, and then went for the glass. He had to fight to keep a steady hand, and it still visibly shook as he brought it up for a good long draught. It burned the hell out of his throat and helped steady him momentarily.

Cornelius watched Crozier’s fumbling fascination with amusement. The other man seemed almost afraid to touch him. He had to admit Crozier’s idea was fantastic though. Who knew the Captain had a penchant for dress-up? The boots though. Now _that_ was a real finishing touch. 

Francis stared at Cornelius a bit, then downed the rest of his drink.

“I’m cold, Captain.” He said in a pouty voice. “You’d leave me shivering?”

Crozier finally snapped out of his spell. He slid the empty glass along the floor under the chair, and scooted up close enough to run an appreciating hand up and down that smooth, pale thigh draped over the chair arm; rub a thumb along the spot the leather of the boots met warm skin. His mouth soon followed, placing chaste kisses along the expanse of flesh. He smiled faintly at the salty taste under his lips, and then nuzzled a cheek against it.

Hickey jumped slightly and wriggled around. “So scratchy! Did Jopson not give you your shave this morning?”

Crozier hummed against Hickey’s thigh, then lifted his leg and draped it over his shoulder, continuing to kiss it. Next thing he knew, he was leaning forward, burying his nose in dark blond curls, inhaling that musky scent, mouthing the tip of his lover’s cock. He’d never sucked a cock before, never had the inclination, but the sight of those half-closed blue eyes and slightly parted moist lips had him ready to do anything to serve his Lust King. His Beauty.

Long, fine fingers wound through his hair like vines. The leg that had been draped over his shoulder went back over the arm of the chair as Hickey spread himself open for his lover. Francis fumbled his way a bit, but Hickey was quite patient; urging him along, rewarding him with sweet sounds of passion when he did well. His mouth and tongue worked on his lover, and his other hand gripped on to Hickey’s hip, pulling him to where he needed him to be before fondling his balls ever so gently. 

Hickey panted and squirmed under his ministrations until Francis couldn’t stand it anymore. He snatched Cornelius up. The smaller man yipped in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. “I want to take you now. I need to…” 

Another one of those wide, knowing grins lit up Hickey’s features, and he leaned into the Captain, pushing him down on his back. 

“How about you just lie still and let me do something we’ll both enjoy?” Hickey was across the room rummaging around in the pocket of his own coat. He finally came back with a small tin and he stood over Crozier, the ill-fitting coat billowing down behind him like a cape.

“This will make things a bit…easier.” He breathed as he slowly squatted down over Crozier. He rubbed a good handful of what was in the tin…it looked like lard or some type of grease to Crozier…on his cock and then settled down on Francis the rest of the way, nestling their bare cocks together. He smeared more along Crozier’s member and then to Crozier’s dread and delight, rubbed their cocks together as he held them both. Francis first watched them moving together, now slick and slippery, as Hickey’s hips undulated slowly, then his attention turned to Hickey’s face. His eyes closed, lips parted, head lolling back.

“I can’t…can’t take much more…get on me…” Francis implored.

“I’ll make it so good…” Cornelius sighed, as he mounted Crozier’s cock. This time was much slower than their first encounter. He was able to sink down on it slowly and keep the pace a bit more controlled. No frenzied fuck this time. He wanted the Captain to look up at him and into his eyes when he came. 

Hickey certainly lived up to his promise. He had a good, long ride on Francis, his hands braced on his chest for support. Francis enjoyed the sight of those lean thighs gripping him and those beautiful eyes taunting him. His hand circled Hickey’s cock, matching the rhythm of their coupling. They came together, and Francis indeed stared into his lover’s eyes at the moment of his orgasm, all inhibitions and thoughts of impropriety gone. The force of his orgasm lifted Hickey’s body up, and Crozier gripped his sharp hipbones, thumbs running over them, pulling Hickey down hard against him. 

As Hickey shakily caught his breath, Crozier took the opportunity to roll them over so he could lie atop his lover and stare down at him. “You won’t be escaping so quickly this time, Mr. Hickey. I want you to stay awhile.” He bent down to brush the tips of their noses together and kiss Cornelius.

“I’d like that, sir.” He whispered, rolling his hips into Crozier and enveloping him in his arms. Francis was completely, blissfully and cataclysmically enthralled. It had definitely been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now Francis gets to enjoy a whiff of his Beauty now and again...until Jopson has the laundry done anyway! :)


End file.
